Florean's Death
by Glor
Summary: The slightly alternative scene from The First Mission from Fortescue's POV. A bit of crossover. Character death.


**Florean's Death**

_"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I knew that was the end of the life I had lived for the last forty years. I knew it since they broke into my ice-cream parlor and started firing curses here and there. I fought them as hard as I could, I even utilized the powers my Commander has taught me but in vain. Probably I can't take out five younger men any more. This life of a peaceful owner of ice-cream parlor did bad things to my physical shape.

After they stunned me, they took me away to their base. I couldn't define where it was located if my life depended on it, which, unfortunately, it did.

As it turned out, they believed me to be the member of the Order of the Phoenix and wanted to get information concerning their plans. I knew that nothing would persuade them that they were wrong yet I pointed out their mistake. In fact, I really had almost nothing to do with Dumbledore's Order though I was on a good terms with a number of its members. Remus and Tonks even dropped by for a short chat last week, though Tonks looked like she was deeply troubled by something...

Obviously, Death Eaters didn't believe me and started using Cruciatus Curse. Even with the help of Commander's blocking technique I could only pray for this interrogation to end. Eventually, the Dark Lord himself decided to 'talk' to me.

I was dragged to some dark dirty room, knowing well that I wouldn't leave it alive. Well, the sooner the better. I knew there was no chance of someone coming to rescue me. I didn't have many regrets except that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Flor. Hopefully she would forgive me one day...

The door opened and Dark Lord Voldemort entered.

"Fortescue, I give you the last chance to tell me whatever you know, join me and have your pitiful life spared," he sneered.

I wanted to explode at the audacity of his words. I would never ever join this murderer! Not after what he did to our family!

But I had to calm down. It wouldn't do to go while being consumed by anger and hate. I raised my head.

"I told you, I have nothing to say to you," I gasped. The effects of prolonged Cruciatus still in place. Well, probably not for long.

"Don't lie to me! You were seen talking with Dumbledore's agent Tonks! And you were seen sneaking off to Hogsmeade. And you dare to claim you aren't in the Order?" Voldemort hissed.

I raised my remaining eyebrow. I have been talking to Tonks every time she stopped at my parlor. And I visited Hogsmeade to have a chat with old Aberforth. But if that was all the evidence of my supposed connection to the Order, it's strange that they didn't attack a number of other families, starting with Diggorys, Lovegoods and Fawcetts, not to mention Weasleys and Longbottoms. The funniest thing about all of it – that is, if you can keep your sense of humor in such circumstances – was that Death Eaters could learn nothing from me. Well, nothing useful, anyway. Who cares for these recipes I use for my sundaes? Too bad nobody else knows about them. Let's hope Florence finds my book and puts them into use.

"You can kill me but you won't be any wiser," I said truthfully.

Voldemort gave me a dirty look. If I was a Muggle-born, I could understand it. But I'm a half-blood, just like him, and he knows it! What a hypocrite.

"Stupid! Why should you die a painful death when you can have your life spared? Don't you realize that I'll take over anyway after this old fool is wasted? If you keep resisting, I'll just kill you and then kill off Dumbledore!"

I couldn't suppress my anger any longer. If he is so overconfident that nothing can go wrong in his plans and he would get away with anything...

"If you do, then Commander will come," I muttered before realizing what I said.

"WHO?" he exclaimed sharply.

I inwardly cursed. That little slip could ruin everything! Light forbid if he ever finds out... But not from me! I won't let him. No torture will get this knowledge out of me. _Infernalis veritimens_, I thought. Though I had no wand, it made me feel better.

Voldemort raised his wand. I braced myself, preparing for the pain... And then he lowered it, apparently changing his mind as he turned to one of the surrounding Death Eaters.

"Severus, give him some Veritaserum. Perhaps it will be more effective than Cruciatus."

I almost choked. So this git was serving the Dark Lord? I had always suspected that, even though Dumbledore hired that man as the Potions master. Poor Flor, she never believed that Snape would stoop this low. For once, I didn't feel happy that I was right all along again. Damn this intuition. Commander was right, having the knowledge of the probable future is no fun.

For a moment I forgot what they were going to do. But I instantly woke up from my reverie when one of people in black robes extracted a small vial out of his pocket and then approached me.

I looked up at him, a new thought flashing in my mind. What if, through some miniscule chance, I was wrong this time? What if there _was_ something worth salvation in this man after all? If that was so, then I had to give it a try...

"You're on the wrong path, Severus," I whispered hoarsely. "Turn back before it's too late. Florence has always said –"

Snape's hand trembled momentarily. Then he quickly pushed the vial into my mouth. Was he afraid of my words or of the other Death Eaters hearing them? It's a pity I'll never know.

The potion was supposed to force me to speak the truth. But Snape was perhaps the only one here who knew the real extent of my own Potions skills and knowledge. While I didn't have an antidote at hand, I knew the list of ingredients and why it took exactly three drops for the potion to work. And he gave me a mere two drops.

"So who is this Commander?" Voldemort asked imperiously. The potion was taking effect on my tongue if not my mind, yet it didn't control my limbs. So I reached out and closed my mouth with my hands.

"Fite wawd," I muttered the truth as indistinctly as I could. _No. This vile creature will not learn!.._ Suddenly, a bright idea leapt into my mind. _Of course! He will remember me!_ I concentrated and let all my anger go away. The clearer my mind is the better.

Snape bent down and removed my hands from my mouth. I smiled inwardly. Whether he knew it or not, he was helping.

"What? Say it again!" Voldemort ordered. The potion was taking control of my tongue again, but I overrode the serum with my willpower and entered the altered state of mind.

Then I looked up at Voldemort and whispered the three words I knew he could not bear.

"_Lux in tenebris_."

I saw a glint of terror in his red eyes as he recoiled, struck by unseen force. It was stronger than his Dark magic and he could sense it. Next moment, however, his expression became the one of fury.

"How you DARE to say it in my presence!" he roared. Snape jumped aside before I could blink and Voldemort pointed his wand at me in his impotent anger. Yes, impotent, indeed. All he could do was kill me, but death isn't the worst what can happen to a man.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

The last thing I saw was a blinding green flash. I expected to feel the pain, but there was none. I couldn't understand anything. I got up and saw that everything around was concealed by a dense grey mist. Then I saw the skeletal figure in black cloak, holding the transparent scythe. Of course.

"Good evening, Hade," I greeted.

The figure tilted its skull.

"_Why, thank you, Florean Fenix Fortescue,_" Hade said slowly. "_You'd be amazed how often people wish me good evening._"

"Never?"

"_Almost. Come to think of it, how did you know me?_"

"Commander has told me about you."

"_Ah. This bothersome youngster._"

The brief silence settled. This description of my ex-boss was unlike any other I heard.

"I suppose you're going to take me to the afterlife?" I asked.

The answer sounded strange.

"_It depends on you_."

"What do you mean? Ain't I dead already?"

"_Don't you believe in reincarnation, Florean? Or should I call you Fenix Khaydarin III?_"

"No, Florean's okay," I interrupted. Now I understood. Having recalled my last life, I made a decision.

"I need to go. I'll file my report and wait for the verdict."

"_Spoken like a true Guard's assistant_," Hade said approvingly. "_This near-soulless outlaw has made a baleful mistake by attacking you, for your friend won't be too happy._"

I shrugged. From now and on, I am temporary free from my responsibilities until the next incarnation. I look down at my spectral 'body' and shift it into an energy ball. This form is good for flight, yet... not quite perfect. I think again and then change it into a spectral manta. That's it.

I wave with my new 'wings' and take off into the Ultimate Reality. Time doesn't matter here and I can get there immediately but I want to experience my new form first. To tell the truth, that was my lifelong wish.

* * *

Hade looked down at the Death Eater, who was preparing Florean's body for transformation into Inferius. Tonight he will be killed in a skirmish with Aurors, but his mates will drag his body away to turn it into another Inferius. No human can avoid the inevitable. Not even the strongest of wizards. Not even this self-proclaimed Dark Lord who had forsaken his soul and eternity.

* * *

A/N: This oneshot was mostly a product of spontaneous writing fit. I don't own Florean Fortescue or Hade / Death.

I don't think there'll be any sequel to this. This is just a small side-story to **The First Mission**.


End file.
